Brooke Malfoy
by vlalelie
Summary: Het verhaal gaat rond een meisje genaamd 'Brooke Malfoy' de nicht van Draco. Brooke draagt een geheim dat enkel Dumbledore weet.Voor de volledige summary moet je binnen kijken!
1. Summary

**Hallo allemaal, welkom bij mijn aller eerste verhaal over Harry Potter.**Voor dat jullie begingen  
te lezen zou ik jullie graag nog iets willen zeggen:  
Ik heb DYSLEXIE en in mijn verhalen zullen dus waarschijnlijk nog een paar foutjes  
staan dus sorry daarvoor, maar als jullie ze zien staan mag je het altijd zeggen. 

**Nu hier is het verhaal. In het begin zal het nog wat saai zijn ****maar niet voor lang!!**

**PS: Ik ben opnieuw begongen met mijn verhaal dus er zullen wat dingen anders zijn.**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Brooke ****Malfoy**

_"__Hush my little angle, the wind is coming, it will come and blow away,  
all your fears and __all your tears.  
__Pleas__ don't fret and please don't cry, it will come and make you sigh,  
it will __put you into your, deep dreams and deep sleep__."_

Wat als de Draco Malfoy, nu nog een nicht had die in België woonde en een groot geheim draagt. En wat als de duistere heer een zoon had die de leeftijd had  
van Draco. En waarom haat Draco's nicht dumbledore zo hard. Wat zou er gebeuren als ze alle 3 mekaar ontmoeten,wel hier in dit verhaal kom je dat te weten.

**  
------------------------------ **

_Quite often... It seems like we're not getting anywhere, when in fact, we are!_  



	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hooftstuk**** 1**

Ergens ver weg in de lucht vloog er een uil met iets aan zijn poot. Hij vloog boven land en boven zee  
tot hij een grote villa zag. De uil begon lichtjes te dalen en vloog langs een open raam van het huis naar  
binnen, daar binnen in de kamer, in de zetels zaten 1 jongen met blond haar. Voor hem zat een man met  
lang blond haar en een stok met een slangenhoofd. De uil liet de brief los die naar het midden van de kamer  
zweefde, de brief begon te vertellen:

hallo,  
Onkel Lucius alles is goed hier in België.  
Vader en ik vinden het tof om  
deze vakantie op bezoek te kunnen  
komen bij jullie. Als je het goed  
vind dan komen we de 3de juli naar jullie  
om 20:00.Tot dan, en doe de groetjes  
aan Draco en tante Cissy.  
Liefst Brooke.

" Typisch Brooke, altijd denken dan ze mag langs komen." Zei Draco lachend.  
" Ze mag langs komen, maar dan moet het wel niet zo zijn als de vorige keer." Zei Lucius.  
"Nu Draco zeg jij tegen je moeder dat Brooke komt logeren, kan ga ik snel naar Manor Riddl."  
"Oké! Vader."  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Pap! Pap! Ah hier ben je ik was je wel overal aan het zoeken hé." Zei Brooke met een diepe zucht.  
"Brooke, vind je het erg als ik pas volgende week kom, ik heb net een brief gekregen van het ministerie, en ze hebben me nodig." Zie Lucas de vader van Brooke.  
"Maar je hebt het belooft!" Brooke trok een pruillip.  
" Het spijt me maar ik zal er volgende week zijn."  
"Belooft?"  
"Belooft."  
Brooke gaf haar vader een kus en ging naar de haard, ze pakte wat brandstof en ging in de haard staan.  
"Manor Malfoy!" zei ze luid en duidelijk.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Brooke lande aan de andere kant van de haard op de grond, ze zag dat Draco zat te smirken.  
"Iedere keer als je de haard gebruikt val je er uit." Zei hij lachend.  
"Je zou beter stoppen met lachen en me helpen." Zei Brooke terwijl ze haar hand uitstak.  
Draco pakte haar hand en trok haar recht.  
"Kom mijn vader en moeder kijken naar je uit. O ja, morgen komt er een vriend van mij logeren."  
" Oké!"Brooke en Draco stapte binnen in de eetkamer, waar haar tante en onkel zaten te wachten op haar.  
"Brooke, wat is het goed om je terug te zien." Zei haar tante.  
"Tante Cissy het is zo leuk om je terug te zien en onkel Lucius ook natuurlijk en hoe is het hier geweest in de tijd dat ik weg was."  
"Het zelfde, zeg Brooke waar is mijn broer Lucas?" Vroeg Lucius.  
"Vader komt pas volgende week. Het ministerie van toverkunst had hem nodig vooriets, wat dat weet ik niet."  
"Heeft Draco al gezegd dat er morgen nog iemand komt logeren bij ons, tijdensde vakantie?" Zei Cissy.  
"Ja, dat heeft hij gezegd.""Draco waarom laat je Brooke niet zien waar ze slaapt." Zei Lucius.  
"ja, kom Brooke!"Brooke volgde Draco uit de eetkamer, naar de Hal waar ze trap naar boven namen.  
"Hier is het. De zelfde kamer als de vorige keer, moeder wist dat je deze kamer mocht. En euh ik ben verhuist naar heir over. Voor als je het wou weten."  
"Dank je Draco, dan zal ik maar uitpakken zeker."  
"Tot morgen, slaapwel."  
Draco sloot de deur en Brooke begon alles uit te pakken, kleren in de kleerkast, toilet gerief in de  
badkamer. Ten sloten kroop Brooke onder de douche en deed ze haar robe aan en viel ze lekker zacht onder de  
lakken van haar bed in slaap.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Dit was dus het eerste hoofd****stuk. Hoofdstuk 2 komt ****binnenkort  
Nu REVIEWEN maar.  
-------------------------- **

_Keep your freinds close, but keep your enemies closer.  
_


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

Toon Brooke de volgende ochtend wakker werd hoorde ze een luide schreeuw:  
"DRACO!"  
_"W__at was dat?__"_,dacht Brooke.  
Brooke kleedde haar rap aan en liep vliegensvlug naar de woonkamer. Toon ze er binnen kwam zag ze een jongen van haar leeftijd staan;  
hij had zwarte haren en zag er sterk gebouwd uit. Het gene dat het meest bij hem opviel waren zijn ogen, ze hadden zo'n helder blauwe  
kleur dat je er in kon verdrinken._'  
__Wat is hij knap en zijn ogen__ … Hemel!'__, d_acht Brooke.  
De jongen keek op en zag Brooke staan en keek haar van top tot teen na. Hij stapte naar haar en stak zijn hand uit:  
"Troy Riddl!"Brooke nam zijn hand en hij bracht het naar zijn mond waar hij er een kus op gaf.  
"Brooke Malfoy.", zei ze.  
"Ah, dan ben jij Draco's nicht. Is het niet?", vroeg hij.  
"Ja! Dat ben ik."  
"Ik zie dat ik jullie niet meer moet voorstellen aan elkaar?", zei Draco die zijn wenkbrauw optrok.  
"Vindt je het erg dat we je voor zijn.", zei Brooke speels.  
"Ja, ik vind het heel erg!", zei Draco grijnzend.  
Troy keek lachend naar hen en zei:"Ik wist niet dat er zo veel liefde tussen jullie was."  
"Ieuw, ik wil er niet aan denken, we zijn maar familie. Trouwens doe jij dat ook niet met jou familie. Zo grapjes maken", zei brooke.  
Troy keek diep naar Brooke en zei heel serieus:  
"Ik heb geen familie, mijn vader zie ik zelfs maar amper."  
"En je moeder dan?", vroeg Brooke.  
"Die is dood.", zei hij boos.  
"Je bent niet de enigste zonder moeder, die van mij is gestorven toon ik 3 jaar was.", zei Brooke verdrietig.Brooke en Troy keken diep naar elkaar  
tot ze werden verbroken door een luid geschreeuw:  
"DRACO!"  
"Dat is nu al de 2 de keer.", zei Brooke geïrriteerd.  
"Waarom laat jij, Troy de eetkamer is niet zien. Dan zal ik kijken wat mijn vader wilt.", zei Draco kalm.  
_Er is iets met Draco, ik vraag h__et hem__ later wel."__, d_acht Brooke.  
"Oké! Tot straks.", zeiden Brooke en Troy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke deed de deur van de eetkamer open. Alles was in wit en zwart marmer gemaakt in  
het midden van de kamer was een grote lange tafel.  
"Dit is dus de eetkamer. Maar dat zie je waarschijnlijk wel.", zei Brooke.  
"Natuurlijk, ik ben niet blind.", zei Troy plagerig.  
Met een plop verscheen Chelby de huiself.  
"Chelby is blij dat Brooke terug is. Wat kan Chelby voor Brooke doen?", zei Chelby springend.  
"Wel een ontbijtje voor mij … Brooke keek naar Troy, die naar haar knikte …en troy a.u.b.."Chelby verdween met een plop.  
Terwijl namen Brooke en Troy plaats aan de taffel.  
"Zo vertel mij eens, waarom woon jij in België en niet hier?", vroeg Troy nieuwsgierig.  
"Ik weet dat eigenlijk niet echt, ik denk dat het eerder is om mij te beschermen."  
"Hoe bedoel je beschermen?"  
"Wel mijn moeder is vermoord door iemand, ik heb het zelf zien gebeuren. De moordenaar van mijn moeder wou mij ook doden, maar  
mijn vader heeft me net op tijd kunnen wegtrekken. Ik denk dat we daardoor verhuist zijn, zodat ik veilig was."  
"Waarom wou hij jullie doodt hebben?"  
"Sorry, maar dat is iets dat ik niet kan vertellen …"  
"Maar!", drong hij aan.  
"Troy, er zal wel is een moment komen dat ik het zal vertellen, maar nu niet.", zei Brooke met een diepe zucht.  
Op dat moment kwam Chelby met een luide plop te voorschijn.  
"Chelby heeft het ontbijd bij, Chelby zal het op tafel leggen."  
"Dat is goed Chelby, je mag gaan."Brooke pakte haar bord dichter bij haar en begon samen met Troy te eten.

- - - - - - - - -

**A beautiful thing is never perfect!!**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Een week liep voorbij en Brooke had die ochtend van haar vader een brief gekregen:

Brooke,  
Het is om te zeggen dat ik iemand ken die  
je graag zou willen ontmoeten.  
Ik heb vernomen dat zijn zoon bij jullie  
logeert. Dus hij zal jou  
tezamen met Draco en Lucius naar hem gaan.  
Ik ben daar bij hem, maar ik waarschuw je hij eist absolute respect.  
Je vader.  


_"Wie zou dat zijn, toch niet de __duiseter__ heer. Hij eist respect__ dus waarschijnlijk wel."_, Dacht Brooke, terwijl ze naar de woonkamer wandelde waar ze  
via het haardvuur naar hun bestemming zouden gaan.  
"Oom, Draco en Troy.", groette ze iedereen toen ze de woonkamer binnenkwam.Toen ze naar Troy's blauwe ogen keek kreeg ze  
weer dat raar gevoel in haar maag.  
_"Wat is er toch met mij, iedere keer als ik in zijn ogen kijk krijg ik die vreemde kriebels in mijn buik."_Ze dacht aan de afgelopen dagen terug die ze samen  
met hem had doorgebracht, tot ze uit haar gedachten werd gehaald door iemand die haar naam zij.  
"Brooke!" , zei haar oom ongeduldig.  
"Sorry, is er iets?"  
"We gaan vertrekken, ga jij samen met Troy in de haard staan?"  
"Oké!"  
Brooke ging naast Troy staan, terwijl hij brandstof nam uit het potje dat Lucius hem toestak.  
"Manor Riddl!"  
Eenmaal aan de andere kant van de haard viel ze er bijna uit, was het niet geweest voor Troy die haar snel vastpakte rond haar middel. Hun hoofden waren maar  
een paar centimeters van elkaar vandaan. Brooke zag dat zijn ogen even afdwaalde naar haar lippen, langzaam bracht hij zijn mond  
dichter naar de hare, terwijl ze in zijn ogen verdronk.  
"_Zijn Ogen, kus me, kus me …"_Verder kwamen ze niet toen ze de haard hoorde en sprongen ze van schrik uit elkaar.  
Eerst kwam Draco te voorschijn die werd gevolgd door zijn vader.  
"Kom volg me!", zei die streng.  
De bijna kus was al lang vergeten toen ze door een lange gang stapte tot ze aan een deur kwamen. Haar oom klopte er op en een ratachtige man deed de deur open.  
"Ko-o-m maa-r-r b-bin-nen.", stoterde hij.  
Ze stapte alle drie in de kamer binnen waar een man midden in de ruimte stond. Lucius en Draco bogen voor hem en Brooke volgde hun voorbeeld. Troy stapte  
echter naar voor een gaf een korte knik en ging naast hem staan.  
"Lucius, Draco en jij zal Brooke zijn. Ik heb veel over jou gehoord, zeg mij eens Brooke is het waar wat je vader zegt, over dat jij een puurbloed bent.", zei de duistere heer kalm.  
"Nee, ik ben halfbloed."  
Iedereen, behalve de duistere heer schrok van het nieuws dat Brooke vertelde.  
"Wel mijn moeder is geen heks, maar zij is ook geen dreuzel."  
"Wat is zij dan, he!", zei de duister heer mokkend.  
"Ze was een schaduw demon!", zei een persoon die in het duister stond.  
De persoon stapte naar voren, het was de vader van Brooke. Hij ging naast haar staan buigend voor zijn meester.  
"Je weet Lucas, ik heb het niet zo voor mijn volgelingen die leugens vertellen, zeker tegen mij.  
CRUSIO!", riep Voldemort.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Keep your friends close, but keep you enemies closer.**


End file.
